


【翻译】【铁鹰】My Punishment By resonae

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Threesome, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint通过自虐来抵抗基神的精神控制带来的心理阴影。本来Tony不该这么恼火的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁鹰】My Punishment By resonae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504883) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 1、看作者ID识内容，看译者ID识文风  
> 2、很多很多OMCXClint，很多“自愿的”强暴Play，Clint各种非战斗受伤，亲妈请务必右上角  
> 3、最近三观不正，为了不被掐出圈这篇文不吐槽了  
> 4、没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta  
> 5、原文3611词 译文大约6500字  
> 6、适用范围：  
> ① 大家好，我是嫖客  
> ② 我就是想看Clint被酱酱酿酿【←然而很多都是蒙太奇  
> ③ 反正铁鹰HE了  
> ④ 虐的部分我都跳过了，总之铁鹰HE了【其实这一派需要从结尾看起.......  
> ⑤ 我是来测试自己的承受范围的
> 
> 求梗：  
>  求你了，我们来玩这个梗：在Loki事件后，Clint被整件事带来的乱成麻的愧疚感击倒了。我想让他因为这个自我惩罚。一开始他想去搏击俱乐部让 肉体疼痛，不过因为他是个特工，肉体疼痛这种家常便饭很快不能满足他了。所以他会去性爱俱乐部或是妓院在别人想玩很过分的强奸Play时扮演受害者。最后 Tony发现了，并让生活重回正轨。想要Clint被各种Play，求你了！ Ow

      Tony了解Bruce，Tony了解Steve，Tony了解Thor，Tony了解Natasha，Tony了解Coulson，Tony也了解Fury。他不了解Hill，不过他并不困扰。他总会了解她的，再说了，她又不住在他的大厦里。

      不过他并不了解Clint Barton。他们说上过话，或许有两次，那就是全部了。即便是现在弓箭手也和复仇者的其他成员保持着距离，只和Natasha说话。偶尔在Steve和 Bruce很努力的时候也会说上一两句。 Tony明白，他抑郁了。不是“我恨这个操蛋的世界”这种级别的抑郁，而是“我不配活着”这种。

      Clint正要横穿整个三 栖母舰，因为他不得不这么做。Tony能看出来，如果Clint可以选的话，他宁愿一头撞在飞行器上。人们在他路过的时候指指点点，有些甚至公然对他冷 笑。Clint静静地收下了所有语言暴力有次Steve甚至撞到两个人正在殴打他。Tony记得Bruce沉默地帮他处理瘀伤和割伤。他记得Clint请 求Natasha不要报复那两个人。

      “他要去哪儿？”Tony大声说出了他的困惑。Clint坚持在每天凌晨1点离开大厦，雷打不动。他不会在4点或5点前回来，而且每次他都步履蹒 跚，像是世界末日将要来临一样倒在床上。Tony让Jarvis在他每次离开和回来时通知他，“Jarvis，我应该直面他。我不应该直面他吗？我应该做 些什么，如果我不做的话我一定会后悔的。”

      “你如果这么做了也会后悔，Sir。”

      “是啊，不过不做的话我会后悔更多。你会在他回来的时候告诉我，不是吗？”

     “当然，Sir。”

      Tony发现，有生以来第一次，他不能把精力集中在手头的东西上。他沮丧地咆哮着，把手拍在了桌面上。“操，Jarvis，我要在他房间里等着。总之在他进来的时候警告我。”

      “遵命，Sir。”

      Tony好奇地溜进Clint的房间。那儿和医院一样整洁，冷冰冰得不像有人住。唯一能告诉Tony这是Clint的房间的东西是一排装满箭挂在墙上的箭袋，还有他床上那一堆像是堆积成，好吧，一个巢的毯子。他喷了个鼻息然后走了过去。“他真的睡在这玩意儿里？”

      “是的，Sir，我相信是的。”

      Tony皱起了眉头。是的，他在复仇者居住的楼层关闭了Jarvis的闭路电视，因为……这种像老大哥（*）一样的行为其实挺怪异的。他坐在Clint的大床上，试图解开这些床单。他漫不经心地拽着一头，然后僵住了。

  
 （*：是的，就是那个《1984》的老大哥）

      “血。”Tony小声地说，“Jarvis，那是……”

      他被Jarvis打断了。

      “Sir，打扰您了很抱歉，不过Barton探员已经进入大厦了，而且正在上楼。”

      Tony眉头紧皱地把注意力转回到床单上，然后用力地拉着一端。床单被绑得很紧，不过他还是想办法从复杂的床单团中抽出了一条。床单上的肯定是血迹。他的注意力回到那个现在被毁了一截的巢上，然后在中间没被绑上去的部分出现了更多沾染着血色的床单，然后他感受到脖子上压着一块冰冷的金属。

      “你在干什么，Stark？”他的嗓音低沉而危险，不过Tony抓住了其中的动摇。

      他决定不让步。他转过身，但压在他喉咙的匕首并没有逼得更近。它只是触碰到了他的喉咙。Tony明白这是一个警告，不过不是Clint会要坚持到底的那种。

      “你到底去哪儿逛了，每天晚上都要消失上三、四个小时然后瘸着回来。然后现在你床单上还都是血。你TMD到底在干嘛，Barton？”

      Clint沉下了脸但没有说话。就如Tony所料，匕首被移开了，回到了他绑大腿上的剑鞘中。他无视了Tony，但看向那被毁的巢时眼神几近悲伤。

      “顺便说一句，这匕首挺漂亮的，我可以借来看一下吗？”

      Clint沉默地盯了他一小会儿。

      “我不知道你是不是在讽刺。”Clint最终还是开了口，“就你来说这可能既有字面意思也有性暗示。”

      在Tony回应前，Clint解下了皮剑鞘并把匕首递给了Tony。

      “特制的。”Clint悲伤地微笑着，“Coulson几年前送我的圣诞礼物。”

      “你还经常用它吗？”

      “是啊。”Clint叹了一声，“如果你感兴趣的话，我还有一整套。”

      他在转身时有些踌躇，不过Tony并没有出声。他在搞明白现状前并不打算妄下定论。而且如果Clint想要假装什么都没发生的话，他会陪他演下去，直到他们中的一个退缩。当然，那不会是Tony。

      Clint拉开抽屉，拿出了个箱子。四把匕首即使在昏暗中都反射着寒光。Clint一定有好好保养他的刀子。

      “你也会飞刀吗？”

      Clint点点头，然后从Tony手中拿回了他的匕首。

      “会啊。”他的回答简洁明了，Tony也心领神会。

      Clint黑色的背心差点就遮住了他背上蔓延开的血花。Tony抓住了Clint的衬衫，他不知道是因为Clint放任他还是Clint的状态已经这么差了，然后掀了上去。Clint马上挣脱了，不过Tony还是看到了所有伤口。

      “Barton。”Tony倒吸一口凉气，“这什么鬼！？”

      Clint什么都没说。他只是黑着脸转开了视线，只要Tony靠近他就后退。

      “Barton，我会让Jarvis制住你的。Jarvis，扫描他的其它伤口。”

      Jarvis毫不留情地戳破了：“虽然我不是想报告，Sir，但这可能有用。Barton探员身体里有三位男性的精液，而且正在渗进他的牛仔裤。”

      两位复仇者都呆住了。Clint看起来就快要哭了，而Tony满脸怒容。这次他跺着脚靠近弓箭手时Clint并没有躲开。

      “这不公平。”Clint在Tony从他身上脱下那血迹斑斑的衬衫时小声地抗议着，“你不能让Jarvis就这么扫描我。我TMD想留点隐私，操你的。”

      他的声音听起来就要咬人了，Tony明白，但他已经筋疲力尽了。Tony的动作在劝Clint进浴室时更温柔了。他让Jarvis准备好热水和处理 Clint的伤口要用的物品。他还记了下来，他晚点要向Clint问清这些事，但不是他的眼神破碎，那抹绿色、蓝色和灰色就要滴到地上摔碎的时候。

      当他让Clint坐在浴缸边上时，他倒吸了一口冷气。那些伤口在浴室明亮的灯光下显露无疑。

      “这看起来就像……”

      “鞭子。”Clint沮丧地叹息着解释。他的肢体语言就是挫败的具现。他正在放任自流，Tony发现，因为他是这么精疲力竭。或许Clint多少也在希望 有人能发现这样的他，并让他好过点。Tony为自己迟来的注意咒骂出声，因为见鬼的他只认识这个弓箭手12周而且几乎没有过交流。他们既是队友又是朋友。 他们是会一起赴汤蹈火又搀扶着一起回来的人。

      “为了什么？”Tony几乎不能相信Clint可以在没有人知道到的情况下伤成这样。他见过Clint战斗。是啊，他和Natasha对于Tony这种人 来说可能都太“人类”或是毫无防备了一点，不过他们就像深海潜鲨，迅捷、灵活而致命。没有什么东西能靠近他们，有的话也只会是那些巨型而危险的，足以让他 们全员知道的存在。不过现在他想起来了，他记得Natasha曾因为Clint在爆炸后跛足逃离而皱眉。他记得Natasha用俄语向他咆哮，显然是为什么而失望。他也记得那些刀伤、瘀伤、烧伤还有骨折什么的……

      “Clint。”他开口了。这脱口而出的名字几近蜜语，“你为什么让其他人伤你？”

      Clint没有说话。Tony也没有强迫，而只是无声地处理着斜跨Clint背部还在流血的伤口。“告诉我他们……告诉我他们是怎么对你的，我想知道。”

      Clint低下了头。

      “他们鞭打我，用一根有倒刺的鞭子。”他小声地说，“他的阴茎捅进了我的屁股。他说他喜欢他打我时我箍紧他的感觉。”

      Tony试图在轻轻地清理血迹时双手不要抖得太厉害。

      “第二个人的阴茎还在我嘴里，然后他拨弄着我的伤口。他说我含着他的阴茎尖叫的样子很好看。”

      Tony拂过那些伤口，然 后轻轻地解开了Clint牛仔裤上的皮带。Clint沉默地解开了他牛仔裤上的纽扣，任由Tony拽下它。更多血沿着Clint的臀部和大腿流了下来。 Tony把牛仔裤揉成一团扔到了洗衣篮里。他让Clint泡进水里，然后那儿马上因为他的血变成了粉红色。

      “这会疼吗？”

      “会啊，不过还好。”Clint依旧紧闭双眼低着头。“他们粗暴地操我，一次一个，然后他们觉得我已经够松了，可以同时接纳他们俩了。但我还没有准备好。我受伤了，不过他们并不在意。”

      Tony看到那些白丝浮上水面，决定要阻止这些。

      “你愿意告诉我你去了……你是在哪儿找到会这么做的人的？而且那第三个人是谁？”

      “就是那些你可以去……人们可以去玩强暴Play的地方。”Clint再次睁开了眼，这次Tony试着不要向着破碎的视线屈服。“第三个人就是老版。他让我去那儿然后……被他的客户免费操，只要他也可以操到我。”

      Clint闭上眼，再次低下头。

      Tony和Clint一起沉默地坐着。Tony看着热水慢慢变成深红色。

      “来，你先出来。再待在这儿你会失血过多的。”

      Clint阴沉地笑了起来。“死于失血过多，听起来还挺棒的。”

      Tony不知道这是不是反话，不过Clint在Tony把他弄出来时并没有反抗。Tony把血水放干净后又温柔地冲洗着Clint身上的液体。

      “你是想要照顾我吗？”

      “是的。Jarvis，把Clint的房间暖起来，打开灯，然后放张暖毛巾在他床上，好吗？要大到可以把他裹起来那种。”

      “Yes, sir.”

      Tony尽可能温柔地抚拍着Clint，但这还是让伤口重新流血，把白色的毛巾染成了深红色。Clint一直闭着眼，任由Tony引导他前行。Tony感受到了迎面而来的暖气。他没有给自找麻烦给Clint穿上衣服就帮他俯卧在了床上的毛巾里。

      “你应该操我。”Clint在Tony往他手上挤了一大坨药膏时这么说，“我想被操。”

      “时运不济，Barton。”他的姓又回来了。Tony无声地在伤痕累累的背部、臀部和大腿涂抹着那已经化开的药膏。他在看到大腿内侧红白夹杂的痕迹时 停了下来。在深呼吸后他把毛巾按在了那些痕迹上，坚定地擦了个干净，然后他双手握住了滚圆的臀瓣，轻柔地把它们分开。

      那里满满是瘀伤和撕裂伤。Tony挖出了更多药膏，温柔地把它抹在饱受折磨的括约肌周围，然后把偶尔漏出来的精液都仔细擦干净。结束后，他躺在了Clint隔壁。

      “如果我让你不要去找混蛋强暴你，你会停下吗？”

      “不。”Clint的态度稍微软化了一点，“而且只要我愿意那就不叫强暴。”

      “那你能告诉我你去了哪儿吗？”

      “不。”

      “那你为什么要伤害自己呢？”Tony直勾勾地盯着天花板而不是Clint。他知道另一位复仇者正盯着另一面墙。“你会告诉我这个吗？”

      在漫长的沉默后，Clint轻声叹息。“这是种惩罚。因为我杀了人。因为我的箭对准了同僚。因为我让Loki控制了我。”

      Tony僵住了。他猛地闭上眼。

      “那不是你的错。没有一丁点儿是。”他坐了起来，“Clint。”

      他的名字又回来了。

      “Clint，那都不是你的错，你知道的。”

      Clint摇了摇头，视线依然固执地避开Tony。又过了一段漫长的沉默，Tony闭上了他的眼睛。“那好吧，如果我不能阻止你的话，起码在你回来时让我知道那些混蛋是怎么对你的。这是对我的惩罚，因为我阻止不了我的朋友自我伤害。”

\--

      “手铐。”某天当Tony帮他包扎手腕上正在流血的擦伤时Clint开口了。“他们把我吊在了天花板上，然后两个人一起上。他们在我试着着地时鞭打我。他从正面操我然后从后面鞭打我。”

      第二天Clint回来的时候因为脖子上的淤青而呼吸困难。那显然是手指印。

      “他掐着我。”Clint在Tony为了克制愤怒而双手颤抖时解释了，“他说我窒息时会更紧。”

      然后是电击、拳交的撕裂伤、烟头的烫伤。然后就没有什么新花样了，不过它们开始循环出现。每次Tony都是咬着牙来处理Clint的伤口的。直到有一天Clint捂着肚子一瘸一拐地走了回来。

      “Tony，”Clint紧闭着眼说，“我……今天你先上楼，回去。”

      Tony拒绝了，而 Clint在试图挣扎开前就倒了下去，他的双腿已经脱力。Tony在Clint摔到地上前接住了他，然后在碰到Clint牛仔裤下的硬物时怒容满面。 Tony低吼了一声扯下了Clint的裤子，尽管他已经猜到下面有什么了。一个开着的按摩棒露了出来，上面还连着复杂的带子，最后都锁在了Clint的腰 上，好让按摩棒卡在Clint体内。

      更不用说Clint微微鼓起的肚子了。

      “Clint。”Tony的嗓音低沉，“你的……你的肚子怎么了？”

      Clint在回答前吞咽了一下。

      “我不知道他们怎么搞到这个的，他们肯定有自己的渠道，我不知道。”他的牙齿在说话时也在打颤。“四夸脱精液*，Tony。”

（*四夸脱大约是四升，大家看看就好了。顺带一提人的射精量一般是2-6ml，下文会用到这个数据）

      这就是最后一根稻草，虽然Tony不知道是哪一条。是Clint被灌满了变质的精液(因为就算是一俱乐部的人也不可能一天就弄出四夸脱精液)，还是说他被坑了却坚持认为是咎由自取，抑或只是Clint在呻吟时说出了他的名字。

      Tony把Clint扯到了电梯里，反正这个时点大家都已经睡了，然后把他拖到了他顶层的工作室。

      “别动。”Tony咬牙切齿，“我不准你再回到那里了，听到没有？”

      Clint够过手去把脑袋埋在了Tony的肩膀上。

      “是啊，”他颤抖地咕哝，“你会操我吗？”

      “操蛋的，会，我会，不过我不会像这样伤你，现在不会，以后也不会。你不该这样，Clint。操，Clint，你救了全世界。”

      Clint在哭，滚烫的眼泪正无声地落在Tony肩头，不过Tony假装没感受到的样子。他笨手笨脚地在那个锁上花了太多时间。他本可以几秒就把它破掉的，但他的手因为愤怒不听使唤。在锁头被解开的瞬间他就扯下了那些带子。

      “等等，”Clint的声音里充斥着绝望，“我……浴室，我不想……”

      Tony马上明了。他沉默地把Clint抱了起来，双手稳健地托着他伤痕累累的屁股，任由Clint的双腿夹住他的腰。

      “Jarvis，检查Clint的身体。”

      “检查已经完成，Sir。Barton探员目前身体健康。”

      Tony不知道Clint如果被这么羞辱他的人传染了什么的话他会做些什么。

      他温柔地把Clint放在了浴缸里，然后再次握住了按摩棒的末端。“Clint。”

      Clint点了点头。 他拔了出来，然后在看到一丝红色后再次感受到了愤怒。Clint抓住了他的脑袋，然后在Clint靠着他颤抖时他们的唇齿相遇，最后化成一个激烈的吻。 Tony不需要精液刺鼻的味道来提醒他现在是什么情况，不过他还是在Clint抵着他断断续续地低泣时抱紧了他。

      Tony也没有低下头看那把他的裤子弄得一团糟的精液。他脱下衣服后挫败地把花洒开到最大，把多余的液体和气味都冲洗干净。

      “里面还有。”Clint靠着他的肩头低语，“它没完了。”

      Tony俯视着坚持把脑袋埋在他肩膀的Clint叹了口气，“你相信我吗？”

      Clint僵住了，“我不信任任何人。”

      Tony苦笑了一下。“好吧，好吧。那我们换个问题。你能忍受我乱来吗？”

      Clint笑出了声。 Tony曾以为他再也不会听到这么受伤的声音了。不过他还是抵着Tony的肩膀慢慢点了点头。然后Tony把水压调小。他没有把花洒塞进Clint已经受 伤的括约肌里。他尽量把它压紧，然始终没有弄进去，然后每隔几秒就松开好让水流冲干净Clint体内的所有精液。

      起码，他发现，Clint的肚子不再涨着了。他心中同时充斥着厌恶和解脱。

      “Jarvis，把浴缸灌满热水。”

      水龙头马上就打开了，把巨大的浴缸都放满热水。他猛地拉近Clint的臀部，利用水的浮力轻而易举就把他抬了起来。他们从未如此亲近。Clint什么都没有说，他似乎早已知道接下来要发生的事，并且期待着、向往着。

      他轻而易举地就进入了Clint。他的括约肌早就因为不久前的蹂躏变得松软。Tony试着不去想那根还在浴缸底部震动着的按摩棒，或者它早就已经不在那儿 了。Jarvis大概已经把它冲走并在垃圾槽里就把它烧了。Clint紧靠着他，脑袋依旧埋在他的肩膀上，双手紧抓着他的背。然后Tony像是没有注意到 滴落在他肩头，正在划过他胸口的滚烫泪滴一样，“你很舒服。”他低语着，利用浮力调整着Clint的位置，“你真的很棒，Clint。”

      Clint再次笑了起来，脸上被泪水弄得一团糟。

      “被操坏的，”他说，“我是个被操松了的，不值钱小婊子，他们说。”

      Tony啃咬着Clint的耳廓，把炽热的气息全喷在了上面。

      “我都不知道你打了耳洞。”他用舌头拨弄着那根耳钉，“你很舒服，Clint。”他真诚地耳语，“很紧。”

      他只能用自己仅知的方式转移话题。而且无论那些操过Clint的人怎么说，那都不是真的。Tony的部分理智已经沉浸在埋在弓箭手体内的美好感觉中了，就像他强壮的肌肉一点不再是他的手臂、背或是大腿的一部分，已经全部一起进去了一样。“你一点都不知道，嗯？”

      Clint加大了抓他背的力道。“有好几次他们让我用手指操开自己。”他坦白“我知道我里面怎么样。

      Tony大声地咆哮了一声，Clint不再出声。Tony在想办法压抑自己的愤怒，起码到可控范围后用力地啃咬着Clint的耳垂。Clint胆怯了，却没有躲开。

      “你想要我操你多少次我都会操你，”他低语，“不要再回去那儿了。CTMD，Clint，就只是……”他把Clint抓得更紧了，“不要再回去那儿了。我不会伤你，我做不到，Clint，不过我会操……我会爱你，然后让那些让你看着不爽的人玩蛋儿去吧，因为我会用斥力炮射他们。”

      Clint再次笑出声，这次稍微没那么精疲力竭了，然后Tony再次抬起了他的屁股。

      “我得回去。”Clint说，“我顺走了他们的按摩棒呢。”

      “太晚了，Jarvis已经把他冲走然后在垃圾槽烧掉了。”

      “你就不能给我重造一个？”

      “不行，天才如我也不能从灰里研究出他的构造。这可违反了热力第……”

      “好好好。”Clint再次笑了起来，听起来又完整了一些。“我懂了。他们会回来找我的。”

      “嗯,这是我需要担心的事情。”Tony再次舔弄着Clint的耳朵，“又不是说如果你想的话他们就会得到你。”

      Clint咬向了Tony的肩膀，而Tony只是放声大笑。

      两天后，Tony把“每周外星人”引向了曼哈顿的某个隐蔽的角落，成功摧毁了一个地下妓院。这次没有人因为巨额赔款而生气。

————END————


End file.
